


Dust Or Gold

by Qunsua



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon, fefemslashweek2016, like centuries post-canon oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qunsua/pseuds/Qunsua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Say’ri had led a great resistance. But centuries had passed since then. Who would tell her story? Besides Tiki, who was left to remember?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust Or Gold

**Author's Note:**

> for Day 4 of Fire Emblem Femslash Week (Legends). I'm a little late, but I think it's still the right day somewhere in the world.

Tiki never forgot.

Of course details slipped away over the years of sleeping and fighting and living, but Tiki would always remember those she had known, even if their names eluded her.

Sometimes Tiki was alone with those memories. Sometimes centuries would pass by and Tiki would still have nothing to do but remember.

But who remembered Tiki? The people who had fought and lived by her side, of course, but all of them were gone eventually, while Tiki remained.

Tiki remembered what she had told Say’ri all those years ago. “My legend was meant to fade, as legends do. To scatter like sand in the wind.”

It had not. It never truly did. That didn’t seem fair.

What of the others? Say’ri had led a great resistance. She had dreamed that bards would sing of her, of the people she had led, of the way they had conquered the Conqueror. But centuries had passed since then. Who would tell her story? Besides Tiki, who was left to remember?

Tiki tilted her head back and gazed into the night sky. Nowi had said that you could spend thousands of years with people once they became stars. Tiki would never know for sure whether Say’ri was truly up there, but she didn’t see why memories of Say’ri couldn’t be there.

The stars blazed with the same passion that Say’ri had for everything she did. They twinkled like her eyes and gleamed like her sword.

That was where Say’ri’s legend truly was. 

Hadn’t it been the same way with Marth? Lucina had only known of his heroic deeds, not of the way he spread joy to everyone around him.

What was remembered and why? Why should only Say’ri’s victories on the battlefield live on in song? Why were her voice and her kisses and her quiet, protective strength less legendary?

The stars showed Say’ri as she truly had been, as a person. A person that Tiki had loved.

They told her story. They remembered her better than even Tiki could. They would sing of her forever. 

Maybe the world didn’t know Say’ri’s name and story, or if they did, they knew only of her victories on the battlefield. 

But Tiki and the stars both knew of the real legend.

That was enough.

And whether Tiki was the one who remembered or the one who was remembered, whether her legend scattered like sand in the wind or sparkled like one of the golden stars up above, at least she knew that her memories would comfort her and prevent her from spending the years alone.


End file.
